The New Girl
by buffyangelus1
Summary: rating for language(at the moment), Rietro, Lancitty, Kabby(kurt/tabby), full summary inside, this an AU fic pretty much
1. Meetings

Author:: Christa  
  
Title:: The new girl  
  
Summary:: Hey I actually have a real title!!! It's amazing!!!!! Anyways on with the summary!!!! :D Okay, Rogue moves in with Mystique, because duh, she's her mom!!! And guess where Mystique happens to live at that time?? That's right!!! The Brotherhood!!!! Oh yeah and Rogue can control her powers in this fic, and she's also a shape shifter and has Telekinetic powers!!!!  
  
A Goth girl with brown hair with white bangs walked through the door of the Brotherhood house. "Mom?" she called. "Hello?" she asked the air. "So like her, she makes me come live with her in her nasty old mansion, and she doesn't even have the decency to be here when I get here, let alone pick me up at the airport," Rogue ranted while walking upstairs.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here?" someone asked from the door. She turned around and saw a guy with silver hair and bright blue eyes. "I was looking for my mom seeing how it was her idea that I live in this shit hole anyways, but seeing how she's not here I was gonna go and steal someone's room," the girl finished. "Your mom?" the guy asked. "Yeah, blue, ugly, really big bitch," the girl described her mom. "Mystique is your mom?" the boy asked a stunned look on his face. "Yeah," she answered. "Man if every daughter she has looks like you she should have a couple more," the boy said looking her up and down. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"My name's Rogue by the way," she said. "Mine's Pietro," the boy said. "Right, well I'm gonna go find a room," she said running up the stairs.  
  
Half an hour later a White Siberian Tiger walked down the stairs towards the living room. Pietro chose that moment to exit the living room. He saw the tiger and screamed. Rogue quickly changed back into her original form. "God, will you stop screaming already?!" Rogue asked. "Oh good lord, just what this house need, another shape shifter," Pietro said.  
  
Obviously Rogue took this the wrong way because she made him rise into the air. And of course luck just was not with Rogue that day because the rest of The Brotherhood (Including Kurt, because he's Rogue's brother, Tabby, cause I like Tabby and Kurt together, Wanda, cause well, Wanda is just awesome, and finally, Kitty, because I'm a Lancitty shipper and this would make it SO much easier to make it a Lancitty, and of course Lance, Todd, and Fred) walked through the front door and all stopped when they saw Rogue balancing Pietro upside down in the air smirking.  
  
A/N:: Okay I've decided about the whole which fic do I finish thing, and I'm just not gonna finish ones that focus on Remy/Rogue cause well, I'm tired of them, and I'm also not gonna finish the Buffy ones, cause it seems that my obsession has dies along with the show( XOXO, Christa 


	2. Explanations and reunions

Author:: Christa  
  
Title:: The new girl  
  
Summary:: Hey I actually have a real title!!! It's amazing!!!!! Anyways on with the summary!!!! :D Okay, Rogue moves in with Mystique, because duh, she's her mom!!! And guess where Mystique happens to live at that time?? That's right!!! The Brotherhood!!!! Oh yeah and Rogue can control her powers in this fic, and she's also a shape shifter and has Telekinetic powers!!!!  
  
"Okay, this SO isn't what it looks like," Rogue said immediately dropping Pietro. "Hey, bro, long time no see," Rogue said when she saw Kurt.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked. "No, I'm that other sister you have," she said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" he asked after giving her hug of course. "Well, mom decided that she waned me to live here for awhile, bitch wasn't even here when I got here," she said shaking her head.  
  
"May I ask why you had my brother and also why you stopped?" Wanda asked. "Oh, I came down the stairs after getting a room but I was in the form of a tiger, cause I like being in that form, I'm a shape shifter by the way, and he started screaming so I turned back and he was like 'oh great, that's just what this house needs, another shape shifter', so I got pissed and started floating him," she explained.  
  
"Wow, like, how many powers do you have?" Kitty asked. "Three that I know about, let me demonstrate," she said smiling. She shape shifted into a mystique, then she started floating Pietro again, then the finale, the absorbed Kurt then teleported behind Kitty and touched her shoulder.  
  
"What was the last one?" Lance asked. "I absorbed his memories, thoughts, and powers," she smiled. "I only use that one as a last resort," she said.  
  
"I know you must be all 'What the hell did you do to my boyfriend, Bitch?' but don't worry, he should wake up in a couple of hours," Rogue explained to Tabby.  
  
"How did you know that we were dating?" Tabby asked. "I absorbed his memories, and you happen to be in a lot of them," Rogue said.  
  
"Well using that power always makes me tired so I'm going to sleep, night all," she said walking up to her room. 


	3. Pizza and Beer

Author: Christa  
  
Title: The new girl  
  
Summary: Hey I actually have a real title!!! It's amazing!!!!! Anyways on with the summary!!!! :D Okay, Rogue moves in with Mystique, because duh, she's her mom!!! And guess where Mystique happens to live at that time?? That's right!!! The Brotherhood!!!! Oh yeah and Rogue can control her powers in this fic, and she's also a shape shifter and has Telekinetic powers!!!! (I do NOT own Renna's Pizza or X-Men: Evolution!! Don't sue!!!!!). I'm also adding one more person the BoM, and that would be St. John 'Pyro' Allerdyce, because I wanna make this a Jonda!!  
  
Rogue woke up a couple of hours later and reached for her phone. She quickly dialed a number and changed her voice to her mother's. 'Renna's Pizza how can I help you?' could be heard on the other line. "I'm at the Brotherhood Boarding House, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza, and a 5 beers, this is delivery by the way," Rogue said. 'We'll be there in twenty to forty minutes' was heard. "Okay, bye," Rogue said as she hung up.  
  
She slowly got up and walked downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw a guy with reddish blonde hair wearing black boxers in the kitchen looking through the fridge. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. Startled, he turned around to see who had entered the kitchen. "Oh hey, Shelia. I see you finally woke up," he said smirking at her.  
  
"What time is it," she asked drowsily. "Eight o'clock," he answered. She nodded while rubbing the sleeping sand out of her eyes. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "Everyone's gone except for me, Wanda, Kurt, and Tabby," he answered her question.  
  
"Hmm, perfect number, how do I do it?" she asked herself. "Do what, Love?" he asked. The doorbell rang and Rogue walked over and answered it. Pyro could hear some talking and then the door finally closed.  
  
Rogue set a brown bag along with a pizza box on the table. She took five beers out of the bag and through the empty bag away. "That what," she smirked. "You are my new favorite person," he said looking dreamily at the beer.  
  
"Tabs, Kurt, Wanda, beer and pizza!!" St. John yelled up the stairs. Soon the other three teens came running (or bamfing) down the stairs. "I love you Rogue," Kurt said while hugging his sister. "I know you do," she said patting his shoulder. "Okay eat up," Rogue said grabbing a slice of pizza and a beer.  
  
TBC. 


	4. mystique returns

Author: Christa  
  
Title: The new girl  
  
Summary: Hey I actually have a real title!!! It's amazing!!!!! Anyways on with the summary!!!! :D Okay, Rogue moves in with Mystique, because duh, she's her mom!!! And guess where Mystique happens to live at that time?? That's right!!! The Brotherhood!!!! Oh yeah and Rogue can control her powers in this fic, and she's also a shape shifter and has telekinetic powers!!!! (I do NOT own X-Men: Evolution!! Don't sue!!!!!). Okay, I always seem to be changing my mind about fics. Wanda is still in the fic but she's not gonna be with St. John. Amara, Jubilee, and Bobby will be in future chapters as new recruits in the Brotherhood. The pairings will be as follows: (I'm using code names) Magma/Pyro, Rogue/Quicksilver, ShadowKat/Avalanche, Nightcrawler/Boom-Boom, and Jubilee/Iceman.  
  
".and Magneto ran out of the house in. in pink heart boxers," Rogue finished while laughing. "Oh my god, that was hilarious," Wanda said picturing her father wearing pink anything. "Remember when we put glue ALL over mom and let it dry. She woke up with dried glue all over her and screamed as loud as humanly possible. We got in So much trouble but it was completely worth it," Kurt said shaking his head at the memory.  
  
The door opened and Mystique walked through looking extremely angry. "Hi momma," Rogue said as she waved. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly. "Xavier," she said as she sat down and stole the beer out of Rogue's hand.  
  
"What did the chrome-dome do this time?" Tabby asked. "He found out Rogue was here and spent an hour trying to convince me that it would be best if she stayed at the institute," Mystique explained after taking a gulp of the beer.  
  
"No," Rogue said shaking her head. She knew that he was a telepath and she didn't like those. The thought of someone being able to be in your head anytime they wanted to creeped her out.  
  
"That's what I told him but he just wouldn't give up," she said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go make him stop," Rogue said while shifting into a bobcat and jumping out of an open window. "Does she do thing often?" Tabby asked. "All the time," Mystique and Kurt answered at the same time.  
  
Next chappy: Rogue has a confrontation with Xavier, Jean, and Scott. Also Kitty, Tabby, Rogue, and Wanda go shopping and they run into some problems at the mall. 


	5. Meeting Amara, Jubilee, Bobby, and the X...

Author: Christa  
  
Title: The new girl  
  
Summary: Hey I actually have a real title!!! It's amazing!!!!! Anyways on with the summary!!!! :D Okay, Rogue moves in with Mystique, because duh, she's her mom!!! And guess where Mystique happens to live at that time?? That's right!!! The Brotherhood!!!! Oh yeah and Rogue can control her powers in this fic, and she's also a shape shifter and has telekinetic powers!!!! (I do NOT own X-Men: Evolution!! Don't sue!!!!!). Okay, I always seem to be changing my mind about fics. Wanda is still in the fic but she's not gonna be with St. John. Amara, Jubilee, and Bobby will be in future chapters as new recruits in the Brotherhood. The pairings will be as follows: (I'm using code names) Magma/Pyro, Rogue/Quicksilver, ShadowKat/Avalanche, Nightcrawler/Boom-Boom, and Jubilee/Iceman.  
  
A bobcat jumped over the institute gates and briskly ran up to the door. She shifted into her normal appearance and knocked on the door angrily.  
  
A gruff, short looking man answered the door and snarled at her. She didn't bother talking to him she just lifted him into the air with her TK.  
  
She stomped up the stairs and grabbed a kid with dark skin and bleach blonde hair. "Where's Professor Xavier?" she demanded. "In his office down the hall," the kid said pointing down the hall. "Thank you," she said nicely as she carefully set him down on the ground.  
  
She walked down the hall and opened the door that led to the professor's office. She saw him seated at a desk talking to a woman with mocha colored skin and white, flowing hair.  
  
"Ah, Rogue," he said as he smiled. "Stay out of my head," she growled as she slammed her mental shields up. "Leave my mother alone, I'm not coming to live here, I'm staying with her so unless you want to be hurt badly I suggest you leave us alone," Rogue said calmly while leaning forward toward him on his desk.  
  
Jean and Scott came running through the door out of breath. "Professor, are you okay?" Scott asked worriedly. "I'm fine," he replied calmly.  
  
"Please Rogue, you need to learn how to control and develop your powers," he said calmly. "I do have control of them and they are developed," she growled. "If you don't believe me I'd be happy to show you," she said innocently.  
  
"Not so fast," Jean said as she began to levitate her. "Tsk tsk," Rogue said shaking her finger. Rogue also began levitating Jean. "Fine, I'll just have to persuade you to change your mind," Jean said smirking. Jean tried to enter the Goth's mind but abruptly hit her mental shields.  
  
Rogue floated over to the red head and touched her cheek. After a couple of seconds she let go and the telepath fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Rogue changed into a black panther and landed gracefully on the ground. She leaped onto Scott and changed back into herself. She quickly touched his face and he was rendered unconscious.  
  
"Like I said, leave us alone. Oh yeah, and both of them should wake up soon," Rogue said pointing to the two unconscious mutants on the ground.  
  
She turned to Ororo and smiled. "I didn't learn your name but it was nice meeting you," Rogue said nicely as she exited the room.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Rogue, Kitty, Tabby, and Wanda walked through the mall talking about various things. "No way, the best band EVER is Orgy," Rogue said. "Nah, I think it's Garbage," Tabby said. "Now don't get me wrong, Orgy is awesome but I LOVE Shirley Manson," Tabby said. "Yeah she's pretty cool, but have you seen Jay Gordan?" Rogue asked. "No," Tabby answered. "Well, he's gorgeous," Rogue said.  
  
"Hey what's like, going on over there?" Kitty said pointing to a mob of yelling people. "I don't know, let's go check it out," Wanda said as she started heading towards it.  
  
Rogue tapped someone's shoulder and they turned around. "What going on here?" Rogue asked pointing to the mob. "Mutants," the person spit out.  
  
Rogue growled and shifted into the form of Mystique. "What's wrong with mutants?" Tabby asked as she formed a couple of cherry bombs. "Yeah, what's wrong with them?" Wanda asked as she formed a hex. Kitty didn't say anything she just walked through Tabby so that she could show off her power.  
  
"Hey everyone, there are more Mutie freaks over here," the person yelled. The mob turned to face the four girls with disgust.  
  
Tabby threw six cherry bombs into the crowd, Wanda hexed some of the malls plants so that they would attack people, Rogue was floating many and then dropping them, rendering them unconscious, and Kitty was phasing people half way through the ground so that they couldn't move.  
  
After everyone was unable to fight the four girls looked to the center where three people stood. One was an Asian looking girl with long black hair and a yellow jacket. There was another girl that had mocha colored skin, she was wearing a black skirt with a burgundy tank top. The third person was a boy with sandy blonde hair, baggy, blue jeans, and a blue Element shirt on.  
  
"Thank you for helping us, if you ever stop in Nova Roma, tell them that you're friends with Princess Amara," The girl in the skirt said. "Oookkkaaayyy," Tabby said slowly.  
  
"So you guys are mutants?" Rogue asked. "Yep," The Asian girl said. "What can you, like, do?" Kitty asked. Firework type things shot from the Asian girl's hands, the other girl turned her body into fire, and the boy's body turned into ice.  
  
"So you two can only change your bodies?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nope," the girl answered. The room started to get hotter and she shot magma at one of the benches and it melted. "Pretty damn cool," Tabby said. "What about you Iceboy?" Rogue asked. "Actually it's Iceman," the kid corrected her. All six girls stared at him blankly. The girl with the fireworks slapped his head and muttered something along the lines of 'idiot'.  
  
"Fine," Bobby said as he shot ice at the melted bench instantly turning it into ice.  
  
"Okay well you see my mom, the blue chick that I turned into earlier, has this group of mutants that live and fight together against the humans. I was wondering if you'd like to join," Rogue said. "Sure," all three said at once.  
  
"Cool, but before we leave how about we demonstrate our powers and explain them to you," Rogue said.  
  
"My name's Rogue and when I touch a person I can absorb their life force, memories, thoughts, feelings, and in the case of mutants, their powers. I'm also a shape shifter and a telekinetic," Rogue said demonstrating each power as she said it except for her absorption power.  
  
"My name's like, Kitty Pryde and I can, like, phase, or walk through, things," Kitty said while walking through Rogue.  
  
"My name's Tabby Smith and I can make explosions," Tabby said as she formed two cherry bombs and threw them at a store.  
  
"My name's Wanda Maximoff and I can make hexes; basically I can make things do what I want by making the probability of it happening higher," Wanda said while hexing a bench and making it walk. Wanda hexed it again making it stop.  
  
"My name's Jubilation Lee but everyone just calls me Jubilee and I can make plasma bursts or more simply, fireworks," Jubilee said while sending some fireworks into the air.  
  
"My name's Princess Amara Aquilla, I'm the princess of Nova Roma. I can change my body into a mixture of magma and fire, I can control magma, and I can make the temperature go up by sending out heat waves," Amara said proudly.  
  
"My name's Bobby Drake and I can turn my body into ice and also shoot ice from my hands," Bobby explained while shooting ice at the bench that Wanda had previously hexed.  
  
"Okay the, let's go," Rogue said as she walked away. 


End file.
